City Lights
by Bubblebaby123
Summary: When the sun goes down, the city lights come up... what happens when Raven and Robin meet every night under the City Lights? Will Raven forgive Robin for what he did in the end? RaeXRob shipping. chapter 3 in progress...
1. Dancing under the City's night lights

City lights.

Once the sun goes down, the lights come up…

Raven slowly approached her balcony door, and slid it open with the tips of her fingers, opening it until it couldn't slide anymore. These, she thought, were the best part of the days: when it's time for the city lights to shine at their brightest. Smiling, she walked to her leather covered armchair and dropped herself into its soft cushions. She closed her eyes taking in the sounds of the city night.

"Comfy enough over there?" smirked her 'fearless leader'. Raven jumped so high she could have sworn she ripped her leotard.

"Are you insane? Have you ever heard of knocking?" she whispered, grabbing hold of her chest to hopefully slow down her heartbeat. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Raven? Getting a fright? Well that's new." He laughed. she glared at him before getting back to her previous position in the chair.

"mind if I join you?"

"go ahead. You've already come into my room ." she mumbled. Robin walked over to the chair next to hers and sat down, letting his head fall into the soft baby blue silk pillow. There was silence for a few minutes, as the two got lost in their own world of thought.

"You have really beautiful eyelashes." Raven quickly snapped her head to the side to find Robin resting his head on the palm of his left hand and staring at her contently.

"Oh my, wander what you and Star did to put you in this mood." She replied rolling her eyes. He chuckled, all the while getting up and gliding over to her so that he was now in front of her.

"Um, excuse me? You're blocking my view, Bird-brain." She said almost angrily. He smirked.

"Well, now you'll just have to deal with the new View then, won't you?"

"If you don't get out of my way, in the next five seconds, I'm going to-" he put a finger to her lips and took her hand in his free one, lifting her gently from her seat. They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, but merely 10 seconds. Robin slowly started to remove her cape from her shoulders, placing it in the seat on which she once sat. He started humming to the music that faintly played in the distance of the city in front of them. Grabbing her waist with his right arm and firmly planning his left palm in hers, he started to pull her along with him as they slowly started to waltz.

"Why are we dancing, we look like idiots." She laughed glancing down at how their feet were moving. Robin lifted her chin high enough so that she could glance into his eyes. Raven saw something in those few seconds, in his eyes; love, happiness. He leaned in, slowly tilting his head to fit for the kiss they were about to share. She frowned and got out his grip on her. They stared at each other once more, but Robin's eyes held Hurt and confusion.

"Robin? Robin? Robin Where are you?" Starfire's voice echoed through the walls of her bedroom. Raven looked down at her hands and made way for her leader. Robin let out a sigh before putting on his normal 'Fearless Leader' face, and walked past her to Starfire, who waited behind her bedroom door.

"goodnight…Raven." He whispered before the door whizzed closed behind him. She stared at the place Robin once stood and moved to go and sit in her purple leather chair once more, gazing at the lights in front of her. How could something so beautiful, turn her life into one of the worst scenarios… between Love and friendship…


	2. Kiss Under the City's Moon Light

**This chapter is where the language starts to kick in. And uh, please note: there could be a bit of RaeXBB scenery in this chapter. Please enjoy otherwise =D**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. . BEEP.

"Raven? I think it would be smart to switch your damned alarm clock off as its waking up the whole damned tower!" Growled a very pissed, half-asleep, half-awake Beast Boy.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"For God's sake Raven switch off the damned horn!" Silence.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"RAVEN-"

"I'm right here smart-ass, shut up." Came the voice of a tired Raven next to the changeling. Beast Boy examined her.

"Take a longer look at me, you'll be kissing the oceans floor." She mumbled walking past him to her bedroom. Before her door could close shut, Beast Boy stopped it with his foot.

"What happened to you?"

"Umph, go away I wanna sleep." She grumbled into her pillow as she hit her alarm clock off.

"…Aren't you gonna kick my ass from almost stepping foot in your-?"

"You have five seconds to get your foot away… from that… door…" Raven fell asleep quicker than what Beast Boy was used to. He stood there for a few seconds staring at the dark angel before him, sleeping.

"Wierdo." He yawned relieving his foot from the pressure of the sliding door. He slowly walked back to his room and fell asleep on his cold, bud infested floor.

12:00pm

The sun's rays seeped themselves through Ravens dark purple silk curtains. She opened her eyes into slits only to see a bright line down her chest. She blinked her eyes to get used to the (somewhat) golden color of her room. Getting up into a sitting position, her eyes fixed on the luminous crack by her curtain. Without taking her eyes away from the slit, she gradually arose from her bed, and as if in a trance, walked towards the curtain of her balcony. She stopped once in front of her destination and reached out, ready to pull the curtain, when all of a sudden;

"Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire! We need ya'll down here… like-NOW!" roared the piercing voice of Cyborg. Raven winced from the pitch and drew her hand back. The morning shine from the City buildings will have to wait till tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyone wanna go for pizza?" Cyborg asked as everyone but Raven threw themselves onto the couch slackly.

"ME!" Beast Boy howled almost falling of the sofa.

"OOH ME ME ME ME!" chirped Starfire with a gleam in her eyes.

"yeah sure, why not?" Robin smiled folding his arms.

Everyone gazed around to look at Raven. She looked up at them from playing with her belt.

"What?" She monotoned .

"Does my gothic sister want pizza?" smiled a hopeful Cyborg as he threw his arm around her.

"No thanks. I'll pass. Bring me back a souvenir if you will." She smiled fictitiously before removing his arm from around her with what seemed like no effort. Turning to leave, she stopped by the door that led to the passage that led to her bedroom and stood there waiting for them to leave.

"What the hell are you standing there for? You look like you can't afford food." Beast Boy said to her grabbing his jersey from the hook behind her.

"What are you staring at me for? You look like you can't afford a perfect girlfriend." She challenged.

"You…YOU… wow, you're so beautiful you made me forget my pickup line." He smirked wagging his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes before pushing Beast Boy by the chest, only afterwards noticing how close they actually were. She laughed it off and lifted her head to see a very enraged Robin, who all the while gave death glares to Beast Boy. Her smile immediately dropped. There was an immediate memory of the previous night. The skin to skin, the dance, the almost kiss. What shit was he going to pull this time she wondered.

 _I'm not yours. Stop staring at me like I belong to you. Leave me alone,_ she mouthed to him before storming out the room.

 _It's very challenging to do such a thing when you've already purloined my heart,_ Robin thought to himself as he walked towards the passage door.

"Yo man, you coming?" Cyborg yelled from the lift. Without turning around, He answered;

"Nah. I'm suddenly not feeling so good. You guys go right ahead. Bring me back a slice or two." He had stated before walking to his bedroom for a quick change and shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven strolled into her room only to see faint shimmering lights shining through her purple curtains. Raven face started to beam as she moved self-consciously towards the silk barrier that separated her from her balcony. Before she moved she heard a very hazy sound of a sneeze on the other side of that barrier. She quickly moved her curtains aside and slid her door open faster than it was capable of going and ran outside to see the biggest shock of her life.

There, in her purple leather chair, sat her spikey haired teen leader.

"City lights are amazing." He sighed not opening his eyes.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed glaring holes into the back of the teenagers head.

"What? You don't agree? That's too bad cause I brought a little something to help you see it better." Robin responded sitting up and heading towards her with what seemed like a villainous grin on his face and his hands behind his back. With every two steps that he took towards her she slowly took one step backwards holding her hands up in defense, as if it was going to push him away from her. Eventually, Raven ended up hitting a wall, and he was now getting dangerously close. Damn that wall. She shrank into a ball as he was now three centimeters away from her. She looked up at him with eyes that said she wasn't ready for whatever he had planned for her at that moment. He looked down at her and started to laugh.

"Don't be so dramatic! I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to give these binoculars." He stated lending a hand out to her. She stared at him before pushing his hand away and getting up on her own, almost losing her balance and falling over in the process. Grabbing the binoculars from him, she raised the small looking glass close to her eyes. She gasped.

"It's…it's beautiful." She whispered to no-one but herself. Raven closed her eyes as the night wind blew soft pinches of coldness onto her face.

"These City Lights remind me of when my mother used to put me to sleep when I was a kid. she used to love putting me to sleep while watching the lights as they glistened over the ocean waters. " Raven jumped as she had completely forgot about Robins existence on her balcony. She looked at him sympathetically and turned back to the city lights ahead of her, and watched as the light of the city and moon had complimented each other very well on the ocean surface.

"They remind me of when I had my last dance with my mother as a kid before I left to Earth. We would dance when there was no light besides that of the city. It was beautiful…" She sighed smiling, remembering that last night with her mother.

"Raven?" Robin asked as he leaned on the balcony next to her.

"Yes Robin?" she replied looking up at him. In looking up she then suddenly felt warm, smooth, moist lips on hers. Her eyes stood wide open for a few seconds before they sealed themselves from the world and its warnings. Her arms found themselves around his neck awhile her fingers found themselves in his hair. Robin held his arms tightly around her waist as if had he let go, he would have lost her forever. It was then, as Robin squeezed her tighter that her eyes snapped open and she squirmed out of his grip, punching him in the face so that he tumbled to the ground.

"What the Hell is the matter with you? " she shouted at the titan on the floor in front of her. Suddenly her lamps light exploded. Robin quickly looked at the exploding, completely forgetting about his pain. She turned her back to him and crouched down slowly in the corner of her balcony and for the first time in forever, Raven started to sob. Robin looked across from where he still lay from the fall and quickly bounced up to his feet to run to the crying angel in front of him.

"Robin, please just leave." She choked out before he could reach her.

"Raven, are you-?" He started before,

"I SAID BUGGER OFF!" she yelled as dark shadows circled him and caught hold of him before throwing him out into the open hall in front of her room. He started banging on her door which had refused to open to the beating of his fists.

"Dude, get away from her door." Said a very pissed looking Beast Boy.

"Why should I be taking advice from a midget like you?" Robin growled to the teen in front of him.

"Cause one; I have known Raven longer than you, since you only stared taking notice of her when she saved Starfires ass from being destroyed, and two; I care for her. Unlike you who treats her like she's a bloody monster that lives up a person's backside!"

"That's not true one bit and you know it!"

"oh yeah? Prove it. Cause you would leave her alone if you really cared." He answered as they had their last stare down. Robin was the one that gave up and walked away without saying another word.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He called back, walking to his own room.

Raven could hear the whole argument from her balcony.

 _These City lights are leaving me to some deep crap,_ she thought.

But was it really the city lights? Or was it her own fault?


End file.
